


Anniversary

by Neyiea



Series: home is where you are [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus celebrate their first year of dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. We've made it to the sweet love-making.  
> I don't think I could fit any more 'I love you's in here if I tried, omg.  
> Happy New Year!

Somewhere around the seven-month mark of their relationship they’d started sharing a bed at night more often than not. 

There would be days when Sportacus would wake up to find Robbie had snuck into his room sometime during the night and was passed out with his head pillowed on Sportacus’s chest, or evenings where Sportacus would slip down to see if Robbie was still working and bribe him into sleep with the promise of late-night cuddling. Nights where Robbie had drifted off on the couch while watching television with Stephanie and Sportacus would carry him into the bedroom and tuck him in with a fond smile. Nights where they actually planned to sleep together because it felt so nice to lay next to each other, to wake up next to each other.

There were nights when things took a decidedly more adult turn, where hands and mouths would pass over skin, layers were slipped out of, and laboured breaths passed between them with every soft whisper of a name. There were also, occasionally, mornings where they’d wrap themselves around each other, warm and content, and trade soft kisses and murmured declarations which sometimes ended up in a soft, slow repeat of the night before.

Now they’re at the one-year-mark, and it’s an utter rarity for them to go to bed alone.

Robbie feels warm from the wine he’d had with dinner at a nice little place Sportacus had discovered a few towns over that specialized in Nordic cuisine. The small, almost intimate atmosphere had been soothing, and much more comfortable than a crowded, more upscale restaurant would have been.

Perfect for celebrating one year together. 

And now they’re home, in the relative silence of Robbie’s apartment, both of them trailing through the dim layout with ease as they make their way to Robbie’s bedroom. Sportacus twines their fingers together just before they pass through the doorway, tugging gently, and with a chuckle Robbie turns to him and bends to press their lips together.

“I love you,” he says as he pulls back. Sportacus chases after him, one hand cupping Robbie’s cheek and going up on his toes to slide their lips together again.

They step inside while slipping off blazers and unbuttoning dress shirts, their fingers graze against each other’s chests with each freshly undone button. Robbie kisses Sportacus again before taking a moment to step away and turn on the light at his bedside table so that they’re not in complete darkness. 

The lamp-light casts golden highlights over Sportacus’s features which renders him beautiful in an almost otherworldly way, so much so that Robbie feels compelled to lean in and kiss him again.

Sportacus chuckles lightly against his lips and slips Robbie’s undone shirt off of his shoulders, then his hands trail firm lines up and down Robbie’s ribcage, going lower with each pass until his palms are resting heavily against the curve of Robbie’s lower back. Robbie grinds lightly against Sportacus’s abdomen, the beginnings of arousal stirring within him, and Sportacus sighs pleasantly and starts pressing kisses down the column of Robbie’s neck. His hands drift around Robbie’s sides and eventually come to a stop at his front, fingers idly toying with Robbie’s belt.

“May I?”

“Of course.”

Sportacus grins against Robbie’s shoulder as he makes quick work of undoing the belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. The pants settle low on his hips and, with barely any effort involved, Sportacus tugs them down so that they pool around Robbie’s ankles.

Robbie steps out of them and takes a moment to toe off his socks before he turns his attention towards removing Sportacus of his shirt. It takes him a fair bit longer, if only because Sportacus is insistent on kissing him throughout the entire process, laughing against his mouth and being so utterly distracting. 

“I can’t concentrate when you keep kissing me like that,” Robbie manages to say between three set of smiling kisses. 

“Sorry,” Sportacus sounds extraordinarily not-sorry, “I’m just so happy to be with you.”

Well, there’s nothing Robbie can really do in response to that other than lean down for more kisses. He does, eventually, pull Sportacus’s shirt off and triumphantly throws it to the side. He’s about to get his hands on the other man’s belt buckle too, but then Sportacus briefly crouches, hands bracing against the backs of Robbie’s knees and his mid-back, and pulls Robbie up into his arms.

Robbie is weak for this sort of show of strength. So weak. 

He wraps his arms around Sportacus’s shoulders and nips at the underside of his jaw as Sportacus takes the total of two steps needed to get to Robbie’s bed and kneels one leg on it to set Robbie down in the center.

“Show off,” Robbie says with a fond huff.

“You like it.”

“I do.” He drags Sportacus into bed so that the other man is hovering overtop of him, arms braced on either side of Robbie’s shoulders, knees on either side of Robbie’s hips. Robbie is finally able to undo Sportacus’s belt, even as the other man peppers kisses all across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

Sportacus pauses abruptly when Robbie purposefully trails his knuckles from Sportacus’s navel all the way down the length of his zipper. Robbie rocks his hand a bit harder against him, grinning when his hips flex into the contact. He twists his wrist to press the entirety of his palm and fingers against Sportacus, his own breath coming out in short gasps as he watches and feels Sportacus grind against his hand.

There’s something very erotic about the furrow of Sportacus’s brow, the way he’s biting his lip, and the shallow but firm thrusting of his hips. Robbie almost thinks he would be content to just lay back and watch Sportacus reach his peak this way, with so very little effort on his part, despite his own lack of physical stimulation.

He’ll have to explore that idea some other time.

He pulls his hand away to undo Sportacus’s pants and to slide them, and his boxers, as far down his thighs as he’s able with the other man kneeling overtop of him. Sportacus scrambles to take everything the rest of the way off, tossing them over the edge of the bed, and then he’s leaning down to lick into Robbie’s mouth as his own hands start pulling incessantly at Robbie’s underwear. Robbie shifts his hips up off the bed and in seconds his one remaining piece of clothing is gliding all the way down his legs.

Sportacus kneels over him again, breathing heavily and grinning as his eyes trace up and down Robbie’s body.

“So handsome,” he says as he presses his lips to the corner of Robbie’s mouth. “So lovely.” His lips graze down Robbie’s sternum. “So clever.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Sportacus laughs against the softness of Robbie’s stomach. “Witty, too. I love you.”

Robbie threads a hand through blond hair. “I love you too.” 

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

Sportacus grins, his hands trailing up the outside of Robbie’s thighs to settle on his hips, and then he shifts further down. 

Even though he’s expecting it Robbie still startles at the feel of air being exhaled over his dick. He catches Sportacus’s gaze, flushing at the intense gleam in the other man’s eyes as he leans down, his lower lip skimming along the underside of Robbie’s cock from the base to the tip. Then he cheekily presses a kiss to the head. Robbie doesn’t even have the opportunity to playfully call him a tease because not a second later he’s sucking the head into his mouth, one of his hands shifting away from Robbie’s hip to grip at the base.

Robbie fists one hand in Sportacus’s hair and the other in the sheets below him, biting his lip as he attempts not to buck his hips up too forcefully. Sportacus hums around him and makes a point of looking up at Robbie from beneath his lashes before pulling away.

Robbie makes a small, dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat before he can think better of it. Sportacus laughs lightly and leans to pull the drawer to Robbie’s bedside table open. He pulls out a bottle of lube and, frankly, more condoms than Robbie thinks they’re going to need and lays them out within reach on the bed before, with a smile and a wink, he takes the spit-slick head of Robbie’s cock in his hand.

Robbie braces his heels against the mattress and lurches up into the touch.

“How do you want to do this tonight, Robbie?” Sportacus almost sounds as calm as usual, though his heavy breathing is a sure tell of his arousal even if all the physical signs weren’t apparent as well. “What would you like me to do?”

Anything, Robbie wants to say, but he has a feeling Sportacus would much rather something specific. His minds races for an answer even though the majority of his focus is automatically locked on to the feeling of a hand against him.

“I could ride you,” Sportacus suggests, “or perhaps you’d rather it the other way around? Would you like me on my back, on my front, on top of you?” He straddles one of Robbie’s thighs and lightly grinds down against him. “Anything you want Robbie, just tell me what it is.”

Well, there’s at least one thing that Robbie knows he always wants.

“Kiss me more.”

Sportacus smiles and braces his free hand next to Robbie’s shoulder as he leans up for more kisses.

“And I want to feel you against me,” Robbie decides afterwards. “Together, in your hand.”

“I can do that,” Sportacus says with a soft laugh, shifting his knees apart and moving up until their hips are aligned. He briefly takes his hand away and when it returns to encompass them both his palm and fingers are delightfully slick. Robbie drapes his arms over Sportacus’s shoulders and rolls his hips into the pressure against and around him. Sportacus leans in to press one, two, three kisses up the expanse of Robbie’s jaw, and then whispers lowly in Robbie’s ear, “What else?”

“Anything.” His breath hitches as he says it, and his arms tighten around Sportacus’s shoulders. “Anything you want, I want too.” He rocks up into the tight heat of Sportacus’s fist, revelling in the glide of Sportacus’s cock against his own. “Do what you like. I trust you.”

Sportacus groans, his forehead dropping to rest against Robbie’s shoulder. His hand works faster between them and he grinds down relentlessly.

“I want to do so much with you. So much for you,” he confesses against Robbie’s heated skin. “I don’t know where to start.”

Robbie can’t quite manage the effort needed to form words to respond, too caught up in the warm sensation building up inside of him. He closes his eyes and pulls Sportacus tighter against him, making what he hopes are encouraging noises as his toes begin to curl. He winds tighter and tighter, shoulders curving off of the mattress, legs wrapping around Sportacus’s hips, face pressing into the crook of his neck. He’s distantly aware of Sportacus speaking lowly to him, simple phrases like ‘I love you’ and ‘you feel so good’, his rough voice catching whenever Robbie rocks up into his fist, then breaking off mid-word when Robbie’s entire body goes taut and wet heat floods into his hand.

Robbie’s arms and legs go slack and Sportacus raises himself up, gazing down at Robbie’s flushed cheeks, hazy eyes, and kiss-bruised mouth as he continues to fuck into his own fist. One of Robbie’s hands trails up Sportacus’s back, curves around his shoulder, and drifts down his chest and abdomen to join Sportacus’s hand.

“You look so good like this,” Robbie finds the energy to say, something like pride stirring within him when Sportacus groans at the sound of his voice, at his touch. “I could watch you for ages. I love you.”

“Say it again.”

“Love you love you love you.” His hand drifts down lower, rolling Sportacus’s testes in his palm. “I love you Sportacus.” 

Sportacus curves into Robbie with a groan, forehead falling to rest at his shoulder, and Robbie strokes him through his orgasm. 

Afterwards Sportacus falls against him, breathlessly skimming his teeth and lips along Robbie’s shoulder and neck as he winds his and Robbie’s wet fingers together.

It is too soon for Robbie to get hard again but still something blooms inside of him, like coals being kindled and set ablaze.

The night is far from over.

He pulls Sportacus up for another kiss, grinning all the while.

And then they have tomorrow morning. And the day after that. And the day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so loving and trusting and perfect. I am slain.


End file.
